Recently, moving vehicles using electric power as part or the whole of the driving source, such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, have attracted attention, and non-aqueous secondary batteries with high energy capacity have been commercialized as power sources of the moving vehicles. For example, a lithium-ion battery or the like can be cited as a rechargeable battery with the high energy capacity.
A secondary battery installed in moving vehicles such as an automobile uses a structure for housing an electrode assembly and a current collector in an enclosure which is made of metal and the like and which has a high stiffness and a rectangular shape (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, recently, weight reduction is one of the other capabilities required for a secondary battery installed in automobiles and the like, and the weight of the secondary battery has been reduced by using aluminum as a material of the enclosure and by reducing a thickness of the enclosure made of stainless steel.